Vehicles generally include shock absorbers coupled to the wheels to absorb jarring caused by traveling over rough terrain. Shock absorbers may include viscous dampers or the like that resist motion of the wheels with respect to the vehicle, such that vehicle passengers may have a smoother more comfortable ride. In an off-road vehicle, the undercarriage components, such as the shock absorbers and/or reservoirs of the shock absorbers may be visible and incidental contact between a vehicle cable, such as a parking brake cable, and an undercarriage component, such as a the shock absorber, may cause unsightly damage to the finish of the undercarriage component.
Accordingly, a need exists for structures to reduce instances of contact between vehicle cables and undercarriage components of vehicles.